One issue with systems that use laser detectors is that low temperature and temperature variation across the surface of a laser detector reduces the sensitivity of the laser detector. This, for example, may reduce the range of a guided projectile that relies on laser detection for targeting. Thus, what is needed is a system that provides a stable temperature and a more even temperature distribution across the surface of a laser detector.